


You kissed me that night remember

by Corina (CorinaLannister)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, SanSan Secret Santa, Sandor Clegane Lives, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina
Summary: As Sansa and Sandor walked side by side within the grounds of Winterfell. There was silence, not a tense dread filled eerie silence, but an amicable sort of silence. A silence that neither of them felt the need to fill. Each having been through so much, both together and apart. They were at ease with each other. Despite their differences in social standing.
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	You kissed me that night remember

As Sansa and Sandor walked side by side within the grounds of Winterfell. There was silence, not a tense dread filled eerie silence, but an amicable sort of silence. A silence that neither of them felt the need to fill. Each having been through so much, both together and apart. They were at ease with each other. Despite their differences in social standing. Their ability to walk around the partly rebuilt Winterfell was unhampered by those who had survived the war with the white walkers and the war with the South. Not a person would dare go near the Queen in the North when she was on one of her walks with her husband. That was her time. It was an unspoken rule that she should not be intruded upon when she took her daily walk to assess the state of Winterfell. It all stemmed from one person nearly getting his head thrown clean off his body when he deigned to get in the way of Sansa. The Hound was nothing if not impulsive. 

It was only when they had completed their rounds of the castle, taken stock of the remaining supplies and estimated the time remaining for Winterfell to reach its former glory that they had time to speak to one another.

When they retreated inside the castle and were well on their way to their chambers it was only then that they spoke to each other

"Little bird. What's stopped you from chirping your niceties today?"

"I've been thinking." 

When no other information was forthcoming Sandor ground out, "What about? Tell me if there's someone bothering you, and I'll fucking beat them for you." As he spoke he stopped in the corridor to look directly at his wife. One of his hands clenched around his sword as if he was acting out the motion in his mind already. After all killing was one of the sweetest things there was

Sansa put both of her hands over his. A gesture of comfort. With some doing she pried his hand away from the hilt of the sword. "It's nothing like that. I was thinking about our wedding night. When you kissed me that night...do you remember?" 

"Aye, Little bird. I remember that well. The best night of my life," Sandor relaxed a little. His mind seemingly going elsewhere. His posture relaxing as he realised that he didn't have to go and defend his Little birds honour. Not that he wouldn't. He would do anything for her. Anything she asked of him, he would do. 

“Why haven't you done that again?" Sansa asked her voice quiet and full of contemplation.

"Little bird. You and I both know this was a marriage of convenience. The only reason we married was so that the North would have a King." 

"Sandor. You've got this all wrong. I am so sorry for not making it clearer," Sansa spoke with a sincerity that could not be faked. It wasn't one of her fake courtesies. One of her hands came up to caress the side of his face. "I would like it if you were to kiss me again. Only if you'd like to though," Sansa said to him. 

They stood silently in the corridor. This one was not a comfortable silence. It was more of an awkward one. 

"Of course I'd like to kiss you. It's all I bloody well think about. But, not here where anyone could see. I don't know how my control would be should anyone interrupt us. Let us go back to our chambers." 

With their hands still enjoined Sandor started off down the corridor at a fast pace. When Sansa couldn't keep up he put one arm under her knees and lifted her up into his arms. With her in his arms he started moving even faster.

"This is not proper behaviour for a Queen, Sandor," Sansa shrieked out when she was picked up. "Put me down so that I can retain my dignity," she continued, but did not fight his hold. If she had he might've put her down. Instead she burrowed into his chest and allowed her head to rest against his neck. Her hands came up around his neck.

"Sandor, when we get to our chambers you will kiss me again. I may even return the favour and kiss you down there as well," Sansa whispered into his ear, a demand and a promise all in one. 

"If you don't stop talking, I may just have to have you in this dimly lit back corridor," Sandor said gruffly, as he swallowed. His hand moved from chastely beneath her knees to grab one of her ass cheeks. 

"Who's to say that's not what I want, Sandor?" Sansa whispered into his ear once more. Except, this time she also planted a kiss on his neck. Then another on his jaw, and another on his chin. 

With a grunt, Sandor changed course to a window and placed Sansa onto the slight ledge in front of it. His hand fisted into her hair, angling her head so that he could kiss her once more. Deeply. He may have exerted a little more force than was necessary but Sansa moaned into it. Her lips responding to his. At the same time his britches tightened, he was hardening already. 

When he pulled away, it was only so that they could both breath. When he looked at her lips they were swollen. 

"Little bird, your lips..." Sandor said to his wife, lamenting his overzealousness. 

"I'm fine. Don't you dare stop now!" Sansa exclaimed, Pulling him closer to her once more with her legs, which had hiked up behind his waist to haul him closer.

"Aye, Little bird. There's no stopping me now," Sandor said in one exhale as he got rid of the necessary pieces of armour. Once he was free, he barely had to opportunity to check if Sansa was ready for him. He was going to kiss her once more down there. Like she wanted. Yet, she was even more eager than him. Sansa had already moved her undergarments and sunk herself onto him. He was already in her heat, in her tightness. Then, she was already using her legs as leverage to get the friction that she wanted. It was only then that Sandor started to thrust in time with her movements. 

"Sansa..." he panted out as he started nearing his climax. He wasn't going to last long. 

When she felt him clench around him, it was his undoing. He buried his face in her neck to prevent himself from screaming her name for all the castle to hear. Sansa herself had no such compunctions and ended up all but shouting his name. Sandor covered her mouth with his hand to prevent more noise from escaping as she rode out her orgasm.

When he slipped out of her Sansa had the dopiest smile on her face.

"What happened to the kiss you wanted?" Sandor asked Sansa.

"There's still time for that," Sansa replied as she straightened her clothes and patted her hair down. "I think we should retire to our chambers to exchange our kisses." 

"Aye, Little bird."


End file.
